Maximum Ride 3 My version anyway
by AlterEgo-MyMiddleName
Summary: A year after SOF. The flock hasn't seen an eraser in a while..is it over? are they safe? or is the world almost over?This is my first Fanfic!Ever!So tell me what you think!
1. Chapter1

This is my first FanFic- so bear with me

I don't own Max or Any one in the Maximum Ride books! Wish I did- But I don't Grrr. Darn you James Patterson)

_**Ch.1**_

It's been a year. One long year of drama(mainly from Nudge), fights, emotional breakdowns(mainly from me), and running for our LIVES! Yes , I did say running for our lives.' Cause that's exactly what we're doing, have been doing since Angel was taken from us.

Sure, we were mutant kids with problems before then, but we had a home in one place, and we didn't have to run.

If you 're new to this whole journey, then you'd better catch up! Quick!

My name is Max-short for Maximum Ride, which is basically my life in short. I'm the leader of the Flock.

There are six of us – Me(Max) who's fourteen, Fang(also fourteen)- the strong ,silent type, though he is my best friend-,

Iggy(again fourteen)-Ig's blind, but don't underestimate him! He'll whip you in cooking, bomb making, and just about everything else anyday!-

Nudge – eleven , major chatterbox, but that's why we love her-

Gassy(aka the Gasman-don't ask how he got his name if you don't already know)-eight, genious when it comes to bombs-,

and Angel- six, my little Angel-I don't know why I love her so much, maybe it's the fact that I practically raised her from when she was an infant.

We were flying over Indianna, headed to no place in particular. Like I said, we were running for our lives. We hadn't seen Erasers, not a single one, in over a week.

For me , that meant a) something was seriously wrong and the Erasers and white coats forgot about us, or b) they were planning something and wanted to surprise us. I personally chose the second one.

I guess I must have been zoaning out, cause I saw a hand being waved in front of my face.

"Maax! Helloo! Earth to Max!" It was Nudge, of course. **I bet she's hungry-again,** I thought to myself.

" Yeah Nudge, I'm here. What's the matter?"

" I'm soo hungry Max. Can we please stop? Please?" **Told ya so!**

I looked to Fang, my second in command, who shrugged and kept flying, leaving the decision to me. As usual. **Some second in command _he_ is.**

In side, I really didn't want to stop in case Erasers were waiting for us or something. By now Nudge was practically on her knees- if you can manage to do that while flying.

I made the mistake of looking at her and was met by the infamous bambi eyes. **OOhh, how I hate those! They always work on me!**

" Fine, Nudge we can land somewhere", I sighed and raise my voice over the cheers of Nudge, Angel, and Gassy," As long as you bother Fang the whole entire time we're down there!"

Fang shot me a look that said _O-your-so-dead-for-that!-you-must-be-joking!_ **Funny how much one look can say, huh?**

I flashed a brilliant smile in his direction and flew ahead of him.

" First person to see a McDonalds or something, yell!"

We flew in silence for a while, all of surveying the ground for any sign of a town, deli, or fast food joint.

I spent that time thinking about how much I wished we could just stay in one of the small towns and live happy, lives. But you can't always get what you want.

_Well, I want you to stay focused and worry about saving the world Maximum_. The voice, perfect!

Just what I needed to ruin my perfectly okay day.

* * *

Okay-watcha think? Format's a little better..I'll work on it 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Maximum Ride-or watever…J.P. does!

_**Ch.2**_

As if it was rigger, the Voices stupid comment made my day go from steadily okay to horribly, well, horrible.

Right after it said the whole- "well I want you save the world max" thing, I got possibly the worst Max attack, EVER! And I do mean ever!

It felt like a thousand knifes all proding my brain at the same time-while Nudge talked non-stop in the background about tellitubies or something really annoying, and Total singing the Song that never ends! And to add to that, my stupid voice decided to pop in- kicking me while i'm down._ See Maximum. All you have to do save the measely world and i'll go away-well, not completely..for a little while-maybe go on vacation..._

**JEEZUMS! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! You winey,annoying, pain in the-**

" hey Max. Are you okay?"

In my painful daze, Fang had swooped over and was now flying right next to me.

" Max?"

I couldn't even answer him, it was that bad.

I shook my head-which is a BAD idea by the way- and grasped my head as I began to fall.

**The ground looks really close…..too close actually..Omigod, I'm gonna crash and die and never see the flock again, and never save the world-well that's not that bad- wait I'm about to die and I'm thinking about how happy I am at not having to save the world! Jeezums Max! omigod-FANG! I'll never talk to him again..never have a cheeseburger…**

As I was ranting in my head about how many things I was gonna miss when I'm dead----Fang had caught me and landed by a tree in the forest.

**Oh, well then..nevermind..**

That was my last thought before I completely blacked out.

_5 hours later:_

" Ow,ow,ow!"

My head hurt like…like..well, I don't know, but it hurt a lot!

" MAX!!"

I looked up and saw Angel running over to me, closely followed by Gassy, and Nudge. Behind them Iggy was cooking something over a fire while Fang sat there being all Mr. Mysterious and quiet.

We were in a small clearing in the middle of some woodsy type area, tons of trees, you know?

I was bombarded by hugs and "omigod, I'm soo glad you're okay"'s.

" hey, guys! Calm down! It was just a headache! I'm fine-i swear! What'd i miss?"

Of course Nudge was the one to answer..

" Wellll, after you like completely passed out we landed here and Fang was being all in charge and said not to wake you up or anything. so we played a game called...Um..um..i don't know- but it was soo fun! we ran around and found stuff cause Fang said we would get a prize, which of course we didn't get cause Fang is a little liar and probably-"

As she was talking, I glanced over at Fang and rolled my eyes. I could have sworn I saw a slight smirk-and I mean slight-, but I doubt it with Fang..

I sometimes wonder why he's so quiet all the time.

Is he afraid he'll say something he doesn't mean to, or maybe he physically can't say more than 6 words at a time(hey, I've seen weirder-I mean, girl with WINGS here).

Whatever it was, I didn't get to finish my thought, and Nudge didn't get to finish rambling-'cause right then, my favorite person decided to stop by(note the sarcasm).

I heard the faint sound of a helicopter in the distance. Erasers were surrounding us. We all jumped up and got into fighting position, ready to take off at any second.

"Why, hey they Maxy. How's it goin? Is wittle Maxy sick? AAww poor baby!haha, I crack my self up!"

**Ari can be such a seven year old sometimes…**..

Hmm? watcha think??


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah- my first fanfic

I don't own Maximum Ride or anybody from the books-that's all James Patterson

Ch.3

**Ari can be such a seven year old sometimes….**

By now, Erasers had completely surrounded us. The only way we were gonna make it out, was to fight our way out. Luckily for me-my amazing Flock new what to do!

Angel and Nudge were paired of over to the right, already in position. Gassy and Ig had those looks on their faces, the ones before everything went caboom! I was up front, with Fang right beside me.

We were in formation and ready for action.**Reminder to self: my Flock is so awesome.**

" Wow Ari. It seems like the older you get, the dumber you seem to be!"

Even that kinda sad excuse for a comeback wiped the grin of his face.

" Oh, what's the matter? Wittle Ari is upset?"

Then it was on! Ari lashed out and came after me headfirst.

**When will he learn? **

I dodged to the side and planted a roundabout kick in his stomach. He didn't skip a beat though. Instead, he used the opportunity he had while I was glancing around for my flock to grab onto my ankle and pull me down as he jumped up.

Ari stood over me, his wolfish mouth breaking out into a grin. He had me pinned to forest floor by his boot.

" Who's the smarterer one now? HUH Max?"

"Me, cause you still don't know proper English. Guess they didn't program that into you're puny brain.",I gasped as I struggled against the heavy boot pressing on my throat.

He pressed harder until I could barely breath.

_Come on Maximum, think! You're a relatively smart girl…_

**RELATIVELY smart-pshh says you!... Come on, come on! GRR, think Max! Think!...**

I looked around my surroundings, searching for anything I could use. I saw Fang fighting against four erasers, steadily getting further and further away- but he can handle them, he's the strongest of us all.

I glared up at Ari-my sight getting blotchy. Then I saw it- the pressure point..Right between the legs.

**Gotcha! This is gonna hurt!...**

I pretended to thrash about, kicking and punching, and then BAM! Right were it hurts. Ari dropped to floor like a sack of potatoes. A worthless, hairy, dumb, annoying sack of potatoes.

I crawled up onto my hands and knees and tried to catch my breath.

_Good Max. Now remember to use that brain of yours when your saving the world._

**Oh, shut-up will you! You've been sayin that for what? Like a year! The world's not ending anytime soon...**

_I wouldn't be to sure... _

**What's THAT supposed to mean?! **No answer- of course. Isn't it odd how that voice of mine is never around when I want it?

While Ari moaned and rolled around of the floor, I stood up and looked for my flock.Angel and Nudge were laughing their heads off as a bunch of erasers played ring-around-the-rosie, skipping in circles and throwing imaginary flowers.

I turned around to look for Gassy and Iggy wondering where on earth they were when..BOOM!

A flash of light and force that almost knocked me down.

I whipped around and spotted them coming out from behind a tree laughing and giving each other high fives, ten erasers lying motionless on the ground.

**Where do they hide all those friggin bombs?...Wait-I don't wanna know! **

The erasers seemed to be under control so I did a quick 360-looking around for anything suspicious-besides the whole erasers on the ground thing.Ari was still crying on the ground, when I realized…**Where's Fang?**

**Fang's POV:**

" CANADA!"

**What!? This cannot be happening! I'm in freakin CANADA! How?? We were in Indiana….Max is gonna kill me!**

I was in the middle of a highway-in Canada! I looked around-and toally freaked out! Well, as much as i freak out-which is only slightly raising my eyebrows.

There were at least 50 erasers-all dead-surrounding me.

I kept shaking my head and turning around, not believing my own eyes.

**Who did this? How!? And How the heck, am I in friggin CANADA!? The last thing i remember is...is...Ari pinning Max down with his boot. **

I seriously could not remember anything after that. Not flying, fighting, thinking, or seeing anything...it was like i had been in a coma or something and the world had gone on without me knowing it.

" I have to get back" i whispered to my self, and jumped-yes, i jumped. It wasn't my voice. It was echoey and husky and raspy and angry! For the first time, i looked down at my self-and couldn't stand what i saw.

I was an Eraser-fangs and everything.

Sooo??Review Please..


	4. Chapter 4

Okay- new chapter!

Oh- btw- I don't own Max- or Fang, or Iggy, or –yeah u get the point.

Chapter Fooouuurrrr!!!

Max's POV!:

" Hey, guys! U & A before Ari gets up! Let's go!"

We were still standing in the clearing with all those Erasers, and I was still wondering where Fang was.

I mean, where could he be? He was there one second, and gone the next! It made no sense at all.

_It doesn't have to make sense Max. After all, you DO have a voice in your head. Well, one you talk back to._

**Omigod, I know that. But I mean, he was right there and-**

I was talking back to my voice, just like it had said……..

**Wow- it was right!**

Angel took off first, and I took off last, youngest to oldest.

" Guys we're gonna split up and fly above the woods to look for Fang, okay?"

" Why, where'd he go? Oh NO! Did the Erasers get him?! 'Cause If they did, ooo! Let me at 'em!", Nudge said, getting more anxious with every word.

" Calm down Nudge! He probably just flew off to lose some Erasers. That's all"

**I hope….**

** A Strangers POV:**

**What are they doing?**

I thought from my cozy little spot up in the tree.

Okay-so itwasn't cozy, but whatever.

The last five of them still standing were lining up in themiddle of the clearing that had just been a friggin karate zone.

The kids- 'cause that's what they were- rolled their shoulders and-

**Oh My GODS! They have wings! Well, that's not really much of a shocker for me I mean, hey- im a shape shifter.**

When the last of the winged kids took off, I scrambled down the tree thinking of how much I hated being a squirrel.

I sat back on my-paws? And concentrated on my original form.

It was always painful changing back, but hey- it was worth it. I've been out of the School for a year without ever being found.

** Props to me!**

"Ah! That's better!"

I stretched my back and arms.

Then concentrated again. This time on being a bird.

I had to meet those kids- I didn't know why, but I knew I had to.

" Here I go again", I said.

Five seconds later, I was flying after those kids, and completely freaking out in my head…..

I am not good with people, but I had to talk to those kids!

I just had to!

As if it was my destiny.

**Fang's POV:**

I had been flying for 3 hours-landing every half hour-and I still hadn't changed back.

I'm usually all calm and collected, but I can't lie- I was friggin FREAKed!

I still looked like a fridge with wings!

**Jeeze, I'm using my own term against me! What Am I gonna do! **

**I can't go to the flock like this, and I can't change back. I know what I have to do- but I don't want to! I really don't…..**

It was getting dark, so I landed- still somewhere in good ol' Canada-note the sarcasm.

I made a fire and settled in to spend the night, my first night without anyone from my flock..

I hated it.

I didn't have a purpose- I never had a purpose.

I never had a power, probably never will- and now I'm the very thing we had been running from our entire lives.

**I can't ever go back to them, my family-to Max. Never………..**

Aawww-poor Fang! Tell me your thoughts. 'Cause i love to hear 'em.


	5. Chapter 5

So yeah- i don't own anything from Maximum Ride.

HEHE

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 5**

Max's POV:

Though searching in the woods for Fang for 12 hours is oodles of fun- the younger kids were getting tired.

Even Nudge was talking. And that's saying something.

I sighed, knowing that even though I didn't want to, we had to stop and rest soon- without Fang.

" Max, we want to find Fang and all but-" Iggy was rubbing his sightless eyes, yawing.

"Yeah, I know. We'll find a spot to make camp soon, their tired."

I look over at the rest of my family, all of them flying at like two miles per hour.

Total was asleep in Angels sleepy, sagging arms.

Iggy nodded and mumbled before moving over towards Gassy " Their not the only ones!"

I rolled my eyes.

**Where are you Fang?...**

5 minutes later:

As soon as we landed that night, Angel, Gassy, and Nudge were out cold!

And I do mean as soon as we landed. Their feet touched grass, and boom- snoring.

Iggy stayed up a little longer though. I think he felt that since Fang wasn't here, he had to take his spot-for now of course.

" Hey, we'll find him. I know we will. I think tomorrow we'll definitely find him. Yeah-"

" Iggy, we searched the entire area- he's not here. Thanks anyway."

" Max, Fang's my friend- our friend too. He's our brother, and we want to find him as much as you do."

Iggy was staring- well as best he could- being blind and all- straight at me.

He looked kinda scary in the moonlight, being all serious.

" I know. What made you think I didn't?"

I never got an answer from Iggy though,' cause right at that moment- I heard a twig snap sharp under someone's – something's- foot.

"Iggy, did you-"

" Sshhh! I'm trying to listen"

We crept forward, slowly edging our way toward the edge of the clearing.

I turned slightly and tapped Ig's shoulder 3 + 2 times, telling him to wake up the others.

He hesitated slightly, but nodded, and tip-toed over to Nudge to wake her up.

I ,on the other hand, was still silently edging my way to the wall of trees not two feet away.

I crept closer and closer still, until-

" AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Stranger's POV:

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

I screamed! This girl, the oldest one with blond hair- screamed too.

She had totally scared the holy living crap out of me!

My shoulders were still soar from changing back into my human form, which I had finished doing like two seconds before she had snuck up on me!

" GODS!! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I was so pissed off!

**Way to make a first impression! Sheesh, who taught her basic manners!**

I looked at the girl, who was just staring at me.

I could tell she didn't expect whoever she thought I was, to be me.

I waved my hand in front of her face.

" Helloo? Anybody home? "

That sort of snapped her out of it.

She shook her head, and got all suspicious.

She bent her knees, clenched her fists, and narrowed her eyes.

She was a pretty mutant freak, I must say. I mean, I'm a mutant freak and haven't met that many, but she was till pretty in my book.

Her hair was kind of spiky-probably from growing out from layers-, shoulder length, and blond- with more blond highlights in it.

I could tell she was kind of a tomboy. She was wearing plain, faded jeans, a tank top, and a plain grey sweatshirt.Don't forget the combat boots.

She was the complete opposite of me….

" Who are you?" She said through clenched teeth.

**She's definitely NOT the trusting type.**

_Can you blame her? _

**Oh, golly jee- and here I thought you had left!**

_I'm never leaving, Cam._

I rolled my eyes, and instantly regretted it. 'Cause I was rewarded with a splitting headache, the size of Jupiter!

I looked up at the girl, who had been joined by the rest of her friends, and passed out completely.

**Lucky me!**

* * *

Okay- No Fang this chapter, next one tho. What do you think? 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Maximum Ride. Plain and simple. Duh!

Sry it took so long- h.w. sucks!

* * *

Ch.6:

Max's POV:

**Who is she?! What is her problem?! Little br- Wait-she's waking up!**

I was taking first watch, as usual- and was watching the new girl.

She had been unconscious for 6 hours, and now she was waking up.

**Now I know how Fang felt every time I passed out!**

I crept over to her, trying not to make a sound.

She was rolling around, moaning on the floor. She looked like a five year old having a spaz attack!

I reached forward, hesitantly shaking her shoulder. And quess what she did?

She punched me! Square in nose!

" Ouch! Watch where you swing that!" I yelped, pinching the bridge of my nose.

The girl blinked a lot, and it finally registered in her head where she was and how she had just hit me!

"I am so so so sorry! I forgot where I was and- I'm just really sorry!" She wasfretting around and asked if I needed help or anything.

" Just wake up Iggy- I mean the older boy with the blond hair?", she walked over and pointed to him.

"Yeah, him."

While she was trying to wake him up I noticed that she had really dark hair- I hadn't noticed because it was cut fairly short and kind of spiky.

She was wearing knee high leather boots- really nice leather boots actually…..She had on black denim jeans, a layered black and white shirt, and an expensive looking jacket.

I looked down at my self and couldn't help but think of how much better she looked.

_Thinking about petty things like vanity never got anyone anywhere. Look at Moses._

**I don't think he had much of a choice back then. It was either sandals or nothing.**

_Max….._

**Don't start with me okay?! I'm really not in the mood.**

Iggy was sitting in front of me by now, seeing if my nose was broken- which I ould tell it wasn't, but whatever.

"Nope, seems fine to me. What happened?" Ig was looking between and the new girl- who I still had no idea who she was. Which reminded me….

" You never answered my question from before you passed out Who are you? You better tell me the truth, 'cause I'll get it out of you eventually." I looked square in her eye when I said this, and she didn't even flinch.

She took a deep breath, probably trying to gather her thoughts, and finally started to tell Iggy and I who she was, from the very beginning.

" Well, for starters, my name is Cambiar, but you can just call me Cam"

**Cam's POV:**

I started with the school- since those were my first set of memories.

I remembered being experimented on, and being used as a lab rat. I was the first of my kind- a shape shifter. The first successful one is more like it.

I remember needles, tubes, cages, white coats, empty rooms, mazes and tunnels, fights and chases. I remember it all- and I was only four.

After I told them- Max and….Iggy?- everything I knew and remembered about the school I was held at, I moved on to how I managed to stay free and alive for so long.

**This is gonna be fun…..**

_Try to contain yourself ,please, Cam. Don't scare them on the first day._

**Oh, come on- it's not scarey! Cry baby.**

" Well, I've only managed to stay out of the school by using my-"abilities"- against them. Ironic, isn't it? How I'm using the stuff they gave me- against them? I mean-oh, nevermind"

I had looked up and saw them both staring at me intensely, so I stopped talking and got down to business.

" Here goes nothing", I mumbled, while slowing my breathing and thinking really hard on being a –a- a snake.

I felt it start to work. My spine kind of shrunk and I felt like I was being folded into like eights. I know, sounds odd, but that's what it's like.

The next time I looked up, Max and Iggy were looming above me- Max with a shocked look on her face, and Iggy looking completely oblivious. And agrivated- at what I don't know, but whatever.

I figured they got the point, so I changed back, and moved on to my next power thing.

" Well, that's something I haven't seen." Max said before I signaled for her to shut-up.

I focused on an object or an animal rather, and lifted him off the ground and moved him over to where Iggy was, placing the dog in his lap.

" Hey! What's going on!?"

I thought it was Iggy talking so I went on to get ready for my next power, but turned around to realize- it was the DOG!

**What the? These kids are so friggin weird!**


End file.
